


Thief

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector keeps hogging all of the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Note: takes place early on in the Vector/Yuma/Alit relationship lol

He wakes up shivering, not something particularly pleasant. Alit grumbles and reaches for the covers. He knew it would be weird having Yuma not stay the night at their house, but he hadn’t realized how much he relied on Yuma’s body heat to keep warm as they cuddled.

He can’t find the blankets, which is ridiculous since he fell asleep with four thick layers on top of him, there’s no way they just vanished. Did he kick them off? No, probably not, Alit rarely moves in his sleep. What about – Vector.

Alit shoves himself up and twists to face the other side of the bed. “Vector,” he hisses, because there, on the far left of his bed, is a lump cocooned in four thick layers of blanket. Alit’s blankets. “You thief,” Alit grabs the edges of the blankets and  _ yanks _ . There’s a muffled noise from Vector, and though the blankets do move towards him, it’s not enough to cover him up.

His pulling uncovers Vector’s carrot top head, and Alit can see his face pressed into the pillow. It’s amazing he hasn’t suffocated yet sleeping like that. Vector lifts his head and squints at Alit. “What the hell are you doing,” he asks, his voice gruff.

“You stole all of the blankets!”

“Go get some more then, these are mine.” Vector grumbles. He sits up and pulls the blankets out of Alit’s grasp.

Alit growls and lunges at Vector, tackling him. Vector’s human form is so flimsy and weak, and it’s way too easy to pin him down. Vector grimaces and struggles, trying to throw him off but he’s just not strong enough.

“What do you want?” Vector snarls.

“Share the blankets or you’re sleeping on the couch,” Alit snaps right back.

“No, it’s too cold sharing them.” Vector goes limp for a second, then shoves forward, rolling both of them over. Vector moves to pin Alit’s arms, but before he can, Alit rolls them… right off the bed.

Vector’s slams into the floor, Alit falling on top of him. Alit scrambles off of him, only to pause when he sees tears glistening in Vector’s wide eyes. Shit, Vector must’ve landed on his back, not good. “…You alright?” He asks, worry seeping into his voice. He didn’t mean to hurt Vector, he just wanted him to stop hogging the blankets.

“Fine,” Vector groans, slowly closing his eyes, and tries to push him away. Alit climbs to his feet, then leans down to pick Vector up and help him onto the bed.

“I’m really sorry,” Alit murmurs, reaching up to wipe away the tears. Vector nods stiffly and looks away. “Want me to kiss it better?” He offers, grinning when Vector wrinkles his nose in disgust. Alit tilts forward to leave a peck on top of Vector’s clothed shoulder. He doubts he kissed the spot causing Vector pain, but it’s the thought that counts. “Should I go get your heating pad?” He thinks he last saw it in the living room.

Vector shakes his head and sighs. “It’s fine. Let’s just go back to sleep, I’m tired.” Alit, standing over him, watches as Vector spreads the blankets out across the bed, then lies down on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow.

Alit walks over to his side of the bed and also settles down under his own portion of blankets. Even with the covers, he still finds himself slightly chilled. “Vector,” he whispers, “Are you still up?”

Vector turns his head towards Alit. “What now?”

Alit scoots closer to the middle of the bed. “Are you cold?” Vector shrugs. “I know we agreed to stay on our side of the bed, but wanna, you know…” He drifts off, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. He and Vector didn’t always get off on the right foot, but they were in this together, and there’s no reason to stay mad at each other.

Vector sighs, then sits up so he can move away from the edge of the bed and over to Alit. He settles next to him, and Alit loops an arm around his waist to tug him closer. It’s certainly warmer huddled beside another.

“You know,” Vector murmurs, “If Yuma was here, he’d tell us to apologize to each other.”

“He would,” Alit agrees. “Though, if he was here, we probably wouldn’t have argued to begin with.”

“This is all Yuma’s fault,” Vector hums, and Alit snorts with laughter. He leans forward and presses a kiss against Alit’s lips. “I’m sorry for talking all the blankets.”

“I’m sorry for pushing you off the bed. Goodnight, Vector.”

“’Night, Alit.”

They share another kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment, it means a lot to me <3


End file.
